Missing You
by cerealkiller22344535
Summary: Bella lives in Phoenix with Renee, Phil and her two bestfriends. After tragedy strikes Bella moves to Forks for the good of everyone, but is now puzzled with the mystery that is Edward Cullen and his Family.Will E B finally discover eachothers secrets?
1. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

'Brrring'

Finally, the last final bell of high school. Today is not just Friday September 13th it is also - sigh - my birthday. I was actually quite surprised (and relieved) that my two best friends have yet to embarrass me by doing something completely unnecessary for me. _Still no sign of them_ I think as I start walking out to Jasmine's red Toyota Camry.

_Maybe they forgot_. No chance they have done something _to_ me (not _for_ me as they claim) every year. _Maybe they've finally gotten the message that I just do NOT like attention of any form at all… _

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"

_Apparently not._

I am greeted by my two best friends in the world, Kaitlyn Brewer and Jasmine Alonzo, at Jasmine's car, both carrying a rainbow of balloons. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up; seriously, weird as it sounds, my birthday is like _Christmas _for those two.

I've known Kaitlyn since the 6th grade when she moved here. We hit it off immediately. Then In the 8th grade I met Jasmine. She and I play soccer together. I am not the most graceful person on this earth, actually I am so clumsy I could be disabled but when I'm on the soccer field its like I am a totally different person. Jasmine is really the only friend I have on the team I play on. Most of the girls are really outgoing, they like to party and spend their days doing their make-up and looking for clothes. I am the exact opposite. I am shy, I hate shopping and I don't own any make up. Because of that none of them like me, except for Jasmine that is.

"You guys, when I told you not to do anything for my birthday, I meant don't." I said as they approached me.

"Oh please Bella, you know that we do something every year. Hell, we even made up for the years we didn't know. You should be full used to us celebrating every year and if your not then get used to it because we're going to be around for a _long _time." Said

Jasmine as she rolled her eyes.

Jasmine has straight, black hair with dark golden-brown highlights that goes just past her shoulders and dark and crystal blue eyes. Shorter than me she stands at 5' 1". She is thin with curves in all of the right places and dark tanned skin.

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for that dumb party you threw last year."

"Bella, it was a small get together with only our closest friends." Says Kaitlyn as she tosses her long, beach blonde hair over her golden tanned shoulder. She is taller than me 5'7", with vibrant green eyes, and she too, has plentiful curves.

My friends are beautiful and I was just a Plain-Jane. I have wavy brown hair that falls to the middle of my back and plain brown eyes. My skin is a pasty white and I have minimal curves. If you didn't know me you wouldn't believe that I have lived in Phoenix, Arizona for most of my life. I'm not popular, and I have no desire to be. I am perfectly happy with the life I have now. Even if my friends don't know when enough is enough.

"There were over 200 people there."

"OK maybe it wasn't so small, but it was your sweet 16 and we knew everyone there." Kaitlyn countered.

"Kaitlyn, there were _college_ students there!"

"Come on Bella it wasn't that bad."

"The cops were called."

"No one was arrested."

"Yeah but I might as well have been with how long my mom and Phil and grounded me."

My mother Renee and Phil Dwyer had been engaged at the time. He plays minor league baseball and travels a lot. They got married just earlier this month and they've recently returned from their honeymoon that was cut short because Phil had to leave to New York for a game.

"Bella if it weren't for us you wouldn't even go out. We all know that you were glad that you got grounded so we couldn't take you anywhere." Says Jasmine as we step inside the car.

I sighed, this discussion was going no where good and I could tell if we continued on like this then we would end up mad at each other.

"Oh well, what form of torture you have planned for me this year."

"You could be a little more enthusiastic Bella." Kaitlyn mutters as Jasmine pulls out of the school parking lot.

"Sorry Caitie, habit."

"It's all right Bella; we chose something you might actually like this year."

"We are going out for dinner?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope better." Says Jasmine while smiling at me in her rear-view mirror.

"Were staying at home!?" I asked now full of excitement.

"Bella, Jasmine said better not boring." Kaitlyn says rolling her eyes at me.

"Well what could possibly be better for me than those two options?"

Jasmine and Kaitlyn exchanged a look, Kaitlyn silently asking something and Jasmine nodding and smiling at me in the back seat while she pulled over to the side of the road.

"Ready Bella?" Kaitlyn asked while grinning at me like and idiot.

I nodded, looking between them warily.

"WE'RE TAKING YOU TO SEE COLDPLAY!"

My breath caught and I was looking between the two of them who both had anxious looks on their faces, waiting for my reaction.

"Seriously?" I asked. Kaitie simply pulled the tickets out of her purse. I couldn't stop the grin that broke out onto my face. Smiling like an Idiot now I asked "You guys want to explain why we're still sitting here when we have tickets to Coldplay?"

Kaitie and Jasmine, who were now smiling like idiots too, started screaming "I knew it, I knew it, I just knew she would love it! I told you Jasmine she would love it. You didn't believe me at first but she does love it! Don't you just love it Bella?" Kaitie rambled as Jasmine rolled her eyes and pulled back on the road.

"Yes, you guys. I absolutely love it." I answered truthfully and for the first time in my life I was excited for my birthday.

* * *

It was dark out side as we drove back home after the concert which was absolutely amazing. We all sat in the car listening to the Coldplay CD that I got with Jasmine driving, me in the passenger side and Kaitie in the back. We were coming off of the highway ten minutes from home as my favorite song, Viva la Vida, came on. I immediately started singing.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

We each took a turn with a verse until we came to the chorus.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word_

We were driving through a green light still singing as I saw the head lights of a truck approaching us from the left side of the car.

"JASMINE LOOK OUT" I yelled in distress but it was too late. The truck was going to hit us. Jasmine turned her head to look out of her window then looked back to me with fear wide in her crystal blue eyes. I closed my eyes as the impact came. The car flipped around as we all screamed. After what seemed like hours tumbling the car came to a stop. Fortunately it landed up right on the wheels only leaning slightly because of the ditch the car was in.

That was where our luck ran out.

Pain. Lots of pain is what I felt. I looked down to see myself cut with lots of glass shards my clothes stained with blood. I never liked blood, it made me nauseous but the pain was overpowering any nausea I would be feeling. I looked over to Jasmine and my heart stopped. Then picked up in double time

She was covered in blood from head to toe her arm was bent at a very wrong angle. But that wasn't the worst part. She had a large piece of glass protruding from her abdomen that was sticking out on the other side. Quickly I leaned over to her, ignoring the stabbing pain I felt coming from my ribs, searching frantically for a breath or a pulse. I found neither.

I turned to look at Kaitie

I wish I hadn't.

She was half way out of the window cut by glass blood pouring out.

Bones that were obviously broken in her arms and legs.

And her head, nearly cut off by a very large pieces of glass.

She forgot to put on her seatbelt.

Again.

The only difference between this time and the others was that this time she paid for it.

"Kaitie, Jasmine NO!" I was sobbing uncontrollably, looking back and forth between them. As much as I wanted to just close my eyes or look away, I couldn't. I continued with my begs and pleads as the pain started numbing away. I was getting sleepy, and I heard sirens somewhere in the background. Getting louder but farther away by the second. The last thing I remember was looking into Jasmine's blue eyes that could no longer be compared to crystal because now they were cold and cloudy, like ice.

_That was when I ruled the world_

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Read and review please this is my first fanfic. So give me any advice about my writing. I will try to update often as I can. This story will be pretty close to the Stephanie Meyers story of twilight. Yes the Cullens are all Vampires. Edward and Bella will meet in the near future.**

**mina**


	2. Waking Up

Waking Up

**Waking Up**

'beep'

'beep'

'beep'

_What is that noise?_ I tried to move my arms. Only my fingers twitched. _Why can't I move?_ I tried to opening my eyes. They fluttered and all I could see was a bright light. _Am I dead?_ I wonder to my self.

'beep'

'beep'

'beep'

_No death isn't this uncomfortable._ I tried opening my eyes once again but I had greater success this time. All I could see was white. As my eyes came into focus I realized I was staring at a ceiling. I looked to the source of the beeping, a heart monitor that was next to an IV. _Where am I?_ I wondered to my self. I looked around the room. I was on a cot in the middle of the room. There was a couch against the wall with Charlie, my father, sleeping on it. And in the recliner in the corner Phil was sleeping as well. Renee was kneeling beside my cot, resting her head on cot asleep, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Mom?" I whispered as my throat croaked in protest.

She stirred, "Bella? Oh my God Bella, you're OK. Honey I was so scared." Wait why was mom scared? Why am I in the hospital?

"Mom, what happened?" I asked unable to come up with a conclusion as to why I am in the hospital.

Fresh tears started running down my mother's face. "Oh Bella, it was horrible. You got into a car accident with Jasmine and Kaitlyn…"

I gasped as I remembered everything, scenes flashing through my mind. My birthday, _blood,_ school, _blood_, the concert, _blood_, the truck, _blood_, the crash, the _blood_. All of the blood_. Too much blood_. They couldn't have possibly survived, but they _had_ to, for me. I knew what the answer would be, I had seen it myself, but they just _couldn't_ be. I had to ask.

"Mom, Jasmine? Kaitlyn?" I had tears in my eyes and my voice broke already knowing the answer, wishing it weren't true.

My mom's tears increased. She shook her head and mouthed 'no' unable to speak. We started sobbing together holding each other tightly. No matter how much my ribs protested in pain, I needed my mother now. Usually it was the other way around, me taking care of my eccentric, child-like mother. Not that I mind. I love her. If we weren't distracted by our grief right now, the moment would have been weird. But I guess that's changed. Come to think of it lots of things have changed. Kaitlyn and Jasmine were like my sisters, the siblings I never had. Renee thought of them as her own. We spend every weekend together. But that's one of the things that have changed because they are gone. And they are gone because of me. It was my stupid birthday. Maybe if I were normal and wanted a house party or something they would be here right now. We would be doing something together. Arguing about some moot point, no doubt.

But I'm not normal and Jasmine and Kaitie aren't here. Why am I still here? It's not fair. Why didn't I die? Why am I still here? Jasmine and Kaitie were my life. Pretty much everything I did involved them in one way or another. What do I do now? By now the pain was setting in. Not from my injuries, but from the grief. I have a feeling that this pain is going to be much more real, and it's going to last a lot longer.

* * *

**2 months later**

November 16

It has been two months since the accident. Charlie left back to Forks four days after I woke up. And Phil had to leave to Ohio not much longer after Charlie, leaving me alone with Renee in Phoenix. Renee did a lot less these days. She was home when I got home from school. There when I inevitably woke again. She tried to look happy, for me. She thought I needed it but I knew better. She was miserable. Because she couldn't help me and because she was away from Phil.

Going back to school was torture. Phoenix is a huge city but our accident was big too. It was on the evening news someway or another for at least a week after it happened. At school the stares and whispers were horrible. Everyone took pity on me, even the teachers. But I'm not the one to be pitied. Kaitlyn and Jasmine both left behind families. Amazing families who insisted that that they don't blame me, and they don't they blame me because they are too busy feeling sorry for me.

Everything I do I am reminded of them one way or another. School, Soccer, I can't even watch TV or listen to music anymore. All of my injuries have healed well the physical ones anyway. I still hurt inside. Like someone just me punched repeatedly in the stomach. Or they put a never cooling white-hot blade through me and as soon as the pain starts to numb they twist it, bringing a whole new wave of pain wracking threw my body. I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in since the accident. I dream the same thing every night. I see blood, lots of it. I see Kaitlyn mangled in the back seat and then I see Jasmine bleeding and I see her cold dead eyes. Then I wake up screaming and sobbing. My mom used to run in every night to see what happened and to try to comfort me. But nothing helped. I have dark circles around my glassy eyes and bags that seem to be permanent. I've gotten thinner due to loss of appetite. It's not that I refuse to eat, I'm just not hungry. The funeral was horrible for me. They closed up the caskets; their bodies were too damaged for them to shown. But I still knew what happened to them. What they look like. No matter how hard I try to forget I can't because they still show up in the nightmare of mine every night.

Currently I am walking through the airport with Renee. I have come to the decision that I am moving to Forks with Charlie. I decided that if I stay here and I have to get anymore pity-stares I am going to go insane. I am sure to be reminded of them in Forks; however it can't possibly be as bad as Phoenix. Renee is miserable because of me no matter how hard she tries to hide it. She misses Phil and it kills her that she is not able to help me through my depression. I hate Forks. It is rainy and cold and the town is way too small for my liking. But one of us might as well be somewhat happy and I think it's pretty obvious that it's not going to be me.

"Bella, you know I don't mind staying with you here. I know how much you hate Forks."

"Mom I'm not leaving because of you. I told you I'm trying to start over. There is no way I'll be able to move on if I stay here with all of these reminders. Besides mom if there is anything I have learned from this is that life is too short and I want to spend some quality time with Charlie." Well that wasn't a total lie. I admit I am moving so my mom can be happy but I also know it's true I won't be able to stay in Phoenix if I ever want to get on with my life. There is also the fact I won't be able to forget either way, but I'm going to leave that little detail out.

"OK honey if you're sure, but don't hesitate if you ever want to come back."

"Sure Mom"

"Do you have your cell phone and everything?"

"Yes Mom, I do. I will call you when I get in."

"Alright, Tell Charlie I say hi."

"Will do Mom. I love you." My eyes were starting to water, knowing I was going to miss Renee.

Tears were rolling down Renee's face. "Love you too Bella. Now go to your plane before you get left."

I smiled, hugged her, and then walked though security.

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I am assuming that I am doing an OK job on the story because of the alerts and reviews i have gotten so far. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Please continue to R&R this is my first fanfic any advice about my writing is welcome. I will try to update often as I can. **

**mina**


	3. Arrival

**

* * *

**

Arrival

"Bella!"

"Dad!" I said with mock-enthusiasm as I greeted Charlie. Thankfully he didn't notice.

"How are you Bells?" Charlie asked with worry evident in his tone, despite his efforts to hide it.

"I'm doing good, better." That wasn't a complete lie; I was feeling a little bit better now that I have Renee's happiness off of my conscience.

"Good Bells, I'm happy to hear it." Charlie said as we walked out to his car, the police cruiser. Charlie is the Chief of Police of the tiny town Forks, Washington. I put my one suitcase of winter clothes I had from Arizona. I was going to have to go shopping for clothes and soon. Charlie carried my box of my belongings and put it in the trunk next to my suitcase.

When we drove into town I got worried. What if Charlie told people the reason I'm moving here. The pity looks would be even worse here. It's a small town so everyone would know what happened in one variation of the story or another. I had to know. Would my efforts of escaping the pity looks be wasted?

"Umm dad"

"Yeah Bells, is there something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Yes, no, well maybe…" I answered confused as to what I should say

"What is it?"

"Umm did you happen to tell anyone _why_ I'm moving here" I asked Charlie nervously.

"No I didn't. I mean, I kind of figured if you were moving here to start over then it wouldn't help to have rumors being spread about you already."

"Oh, good. Thanks Dad." I said relieved

We drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence. The thing with Charlie is he didn't feel the need to say anything to break the silence. I guess that's why I get along with him so well. When we pulled up to the house there was a little white car in the drive way. I looked at Charlie questioningly.

"It's yours"

"You got me a car?" I asked shocked

"Yeah umm, I figured you wouldn't want to ride around town with me in the cruiser everywhere you go so I got it for you."

"Oh dad, you didn't have to. I brought money with me so I could one."

"I did have to buy you one. I want you to be happy here Bells."

My eyes started watering as I was overwhelmed with happiness. Damn overactive tears. "Thanks Dad. What type is it?"

"It's a 1991 Honda Civic; and your welcome" Said my dad as we hugged awkwardly across the car.

We stepped out of the car and we got my things out of the trunk. He took the box and I took my suitcase he took me up to my room, put my box down then left. I was thankful that he didn't hover like Renee would have so as soon as I was done unpacking my clothes I crawled onto my bed and cried.

* * *

Bella's Dream

_It was dark out side the car_

_The lights on the street are flashing by while the girls are singing_

_Bella turns to look at at jasmine but all she sees are the bright headlights approaching behind her_

_Bella tries to warn her but it's too late_

_The truck slams into the car sending them tumbling for what seems like an eternity._

_Finally its over_

_She looks to check on her friends_

_Jasmine Is covered in blood with a large piece of glass protruding from her abdomen_

_her blue eyes are no longer like crystal, they are clouded and glassy, like ice_

_Bella turns to check Kaitlyn_

_She is halfway out the window_

_almost decapitated_

_blood _

_way to much blood_

_its everywhere_

_she tries to close her eyes but all she sees is red_

_she looks down at her hands_

_they are covered in blood_

* * *

I woke up crying and I immediately tried to muffle my sobs with my hands to avoid disturbing Charlie if he was still home. When my breathing returned to normal I showered and blow dried my hair. I threw on a simple light purple long sleeved shirt, light blue skinny jeans and silver ballet flats. After grabbing a quick breakfast I headed out the door and to my car. I got in and drove to the highway cautiously. I found Forks High school easily, it was just off of the highway like most other things in Forks. I parked outside the front office building and walked in. Sitting at the front desk was a woman with curly red hair and glasses.

"Umm Hi, I'm here to pick up my schedule"

"Oh you're Isabella Swan aren't you?"

"Bella"

"Well here is your schedule and map, have all of your teachers sign this form then bring it back to me after the last class."

I forced a small smile, nodded and walked out of the office and to my car where i began memorizing my classes. after a while more cars filled the lot and i had memorized all of my classes and the best routes to them. I started off by going to English then to government, trigonometry, to Spanish, then to lunch with a brunette, slightly taller than me named Jessica who is in my Spanish and trig classes. I listened chatter only nodding and answering when necessary. After We bought our food, we walked to Jessica's table where she introduced me to Eric, Tyler, Mike, Angela, and Lauren. All of which i remembered from some of my earlier classes.

While vaugly listening to Jessica ramble on about school gossip and the town of Forks I began to look around the cafeteria. That's when I first saw them. The five most beautiful people I have ever laid eyes on.


	4. Leaving

So, so, soo sorry I haven't been updating for ever but maintaining a 4.0 GPA is hard! I honestly wish that could tell you that i spent all of this time writing a super amazing chapter for you guys, but i wasn't.** (although I was developing the plot so I know exactly where I'm heading with this story and I won't be experiencing the dreaded writer's block and using it as an excuse for lack of updating.) **It is the end of the first quarter so I obviously had a test in every class possible this week.

I am aiming for three updates this week to make it up to everyone and anyone who might have been waiting me. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, giving me your opinions. The encouragement is exactly what I need to keep me motivated. I'm not going to say I need a certain number of reviews before i update, I'm going to update whenever i have the free time to do so, Although I would be lying if I said that reviews don't bring updating back to the front of my and and closer to the top of my to do list. **(yes I do actually keep an actual list around, it keeps me organized. You should try it for yourself if you find that you are forgetting to do things or important events.)**

OK now I'll stop babbling and get on with the much delayed update!

**Mina**

* * *

**EPOV**

It's just another boring day in this prison called high school. Well its almost normal, today the student body's minds are occupied with thoughts of the new girl, Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan, who prefers going by Bella. My siblings and I sat at our table in the cafeteria with our props staring at nothing in particular.

Emmett was thinking of where we would hunt next, going through all of the best places to find grizzlies in his mind, but then he randomly, spontaneously started thinking about a prank he wants to attempt to pull on me. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently reminding him that I am sitting right across from him and that I was hearing every one of his thoughts. He smirked and started to think of what he and Rosalie spent the previous night doing. It was bad enough that everyone had to hear them, even worse that I can hear their thoughts. I even left the house for a few hours last night, and came back and they were still at it. I guess that's what happens when you have vampire stamina. I grimaced and visibly shuddered at his thoughts, sending a glare his way. '_Eddie,' _Emmett thought as I scowled at the use of the nickname that I loathed, '_if you cant stand the heat, then stay the hell out of my kitchen.'_ I was slightly amused at the analogy he used, considering that our kitchen was just another prop like so many other things that we owned.

"Trust me on this Emmett, if I had the choice I would not want to be able to know what you where thinking either." I said using vampire speed to talk in a pitch too low for humans to hear.

Rosalie was busy thinking about herself (as usual), what she would do to update her M3 when we got home, and a new position she wanted to try with Emmett. _Ew_. OK, officially blocking out Rosalie and Emmett's minds. You would think after over 70 years of being together that they would run out of new things to try, but apparently that is not the case.

Jasper was concentrating on resisting the call of the human's blood. He was trying to increase his endurance by not feeding as often as he should. A sophomore, Amanda Palmer, Flipped her short blond hair as she walked by our table with her friends, involuntarily and unknowingly sending a breeze of her scent. Jasper went rigid, with hundreds of scenarios flashing through his mind. All of which would result in the young girl being lured away by Jasper then being sucked dry. I quickly kicked him under the table giving him a hard look. He released his rigid posture and looked down guiltily avoiding our eyes while muttering a sorry under his breath. That girl had no idea how close she had been to death. We need to go hunting tonight.

Alice was looking into Jasper's future, worried about him. She didn't see him attacking anyone but she still worried. '_Edward_,' I looked at Alice from the corner of my eye to show that she had my attention through her thoughts.' _How is Jasper?'_ she asked, still staring a spot on the wall but looking at me from her peripheral vision to get an answer. Currently, he was distracting himself with thoughts of the war attack

strategies, trying to get his mind away from the burning that was present in the back of his throat. I sighed softly, raising my shoulders up then back down. A simple act of boredom to anyone else but to Alice it served as her answer; he is staying strong, but still struggling.

_'Thank you Edward.' _

I turned my head slightly toward her and the corner of my mouth twitched upward; smiling at her.

Out of pure boredom, I scanned the thoughts of those in the cafeteria. Bella Swan had entered the cafeteria and it had become dead silent, then the room broke into flury of whispers. I saw her, only out of the corner of my eye, but clearly with my highly enhanced vampire eye sight. Her long, dark brown hair was left down, flowing to her waist. Despite the slight flush from her cheeks, she was extremely pale, especially for someone who had come from Arizona. She was whiter than all of the students here. Well almost all of them, with the exception of my family. She had a small frame that looked exceptionally bony, like she hadn't eaten a good meal in long time. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, so much deeper than most other dark eyes, but hers were deep with a sadness, looking almost as if she were hollow. The bags around her eyes were deep and purple underneath, I could see past the cover up she used to try to hide them, though I'm sure her eyes looked OK to the humans. She obviously didn't sleep well. Bags like those take time form, much longer than a few days of worrying about her new school. She could have passed for a vampire if it weren't for the humming of her heart. Something was troubling her, and had been for a while. To my surprise I felt a want to help and comfort her with what ever was happening.

_Oh, she's with Stanley. I guess that means she is sitting with them. hmm well maybe tomorrow I will.... _

_I bet we'll be good friends. I wonder if shes seen that movie about..._

_She's got a nice body, a little small, but i wouldn't mind...._

_I don't know why she's getting all of this attention, she's not even that pretty. I mean I'm...._

That protective feeling came back again after hearing those last couple of thoughts.

Bella walked with Jessica over to the lunch line and out of my view. From Jessica's mind, I saw she picked up a chefs salad, a mountain dew, and a cookie while Bella only picked out a lemon aid and a bag of chips.

"Is that all your getting?" asked Jessica with thoughts of Bella having and eating disoreder flashing through her mind.

"Um yeah actually, it is. I'm not very hungry today, you know because of all of my nerves." Bella replied in her soft voice. I could tell she was lying, her heart sped up slightly and her eyes dilated. Easy signs for a vampire to spot, but not so much for a human.

"Oh yeah" Jessica replied, not quite buying her excuse but not saying anything further. She mentally reminded herself to see how much Bella buys in the future.

I myself was curious as to what Bella was hiding, although I had no idea why. She is a simple human girl and has nothing to do with me, but regardless I looked into her thoughts to see her real reasons. Well actually more like tried, I couldn't find her mind. It wasn't there. maybe she left I thought to myself. I turned my head just enough to see that she was still walking with Jessica, but her mind was no where to be found. I turned so i could focus my eyesight on her more and i concentrated solely on her, but I picked up nothing.

"Edward, what's wrong" Jasper voiced aloud as he picked up my confusion and frustration.

my eyes narrowed into slits more, mentally pushing myself searching for anything, even a shield to her mind. nothing.

"I can't find her mind"

My four startled siblings snapped their heads in my direction, definitely not expecting that answer.

"Who's mind, and what do you mean you cant _find_ it?" Jasper inquired

"The new girl, Bella Swan I cant read her mind, its just not there." I said frustrated still looking for something, anypart of her mind, even emotions now.

Bella was now sitting at the lunch table with Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory and the other students in that group.

"Are you sure Edward?" asked Emmett unbelieving like the rest of my siblings

"Yes I am Emmett. Jasper can you feel her?"

Jasper and the rest of my siblings turned to stare at Bella.

"Yes I can, she is feeling uncomfortable and there is sadness too." I was right about something troubling her but that was hardly the issue right now.

"What about you Alice? Can you see her?" I asked

Alice, who was still watching Bella, became very still as her eyes glazed over. In Alice's mind I saw her vision:

Bella walked into the biology classroom with Angela and walked to the front to talk to Mr. Banner. The only spot left in the classroom was the one next to me, so i cleared her spot of my stuff for her before she came over. She was walking over to our lab table as a gust of air carried her scent over to me. I saw as my eyes were instantaneously coal black and my body went rigid. Through the vision I could smell her and it was heavenly yet straight from my own personal hell. I could see the monster in my eyes, wanting to be released, to take the innocent girl's life and possibly the entire class room.

Alice stopped her vision and looked at me. I sat their in shock of what would come in that biology room. I had smelt Bella in Alice's vision but I know that it will be stronger and better when it actually happens. My eyes were probably already black with the thought of luring Bella away and her warm blood flowing down my throat and the satisfaction that would come with it. I shook my head ridding myself of such thoughts and I knew immediately what i had to do. I looked from Alice to Emmett, to Rosalie, then finally to Jasper.

"I have to leave... now."

Every but Alice broke into a chorus of whys.

"Alice will explain later"

With that I left out of the cafeteria careful to avoid going near Bella, off campus and broke into a sprint through the woods to save the spare the life of Isabella Swan.


End file.
